One Last Chance
by Golden Snitch1981
Summary: Three months after Thomas J's death, Vada misses her best friend more than anything. What happens when she gets one last chance to say the things she never got to? Would she say the things she needs to say? Will finally be able to say goodbye? Vada's POV.
1. Missing Thomas J

It's been three months since Thomas J was stung by all the bees. I remember how sad my Dad was when he broke the news to me. I know it must have been the hardest funeral he had ever had to co-ordinate. I knew Shelly was a wreck when she had to do his make-up, although both she and my dad tried very hard not to show it. I know they understand that he was my very best friend in this whole world. He was my only friend and now he is dead. I'm not mad at them in anyway, really I'm not.

I just wish Thomas J was here. He would comfort me through this, but he isn't. He is gone and I am still here missing him like crazy. I know I have Judy as a friend, she is the only one in my class who cared that Thomas J was taken from me, but it isn't the same as having Thomas J by my side, climbing trees, fishing and squirting water. Judy doesn't like any of those things and that's okay. I think I would feel weird climbing trees with Judy. That was Thomas J's thing.

I don't think anyone really knows how much I miss Thomas J or how guilty I feel that Thomas J died while finding my mood ring, right after he had kissed me and asked me to think of him if I don't get to marry Mr. Bixler. Like he was some sort of consolation prize I told Thomas J I would and he rode away looking so happy and I hadn't given him a second thought. Now that he is where my mother is, in heaven, the place no one ever came back from, I wish I could see him again and tell him how much he means to me as my best friend in the whole world. Shelly says he already knows does he?


	2. Courage

I wrote a poem for Thomas J yesterday and today I want to read in front of the writing class. That also means I'll have to read it in front of Mr. Bixler, but that's okay. I know Thomas J would want me to do it. Things have been awkward since the day of Thomas J's funeral when I ran away and told Mr. Bixler that I loved him. I cringe every time I think of it, especially how he had calmly listened, before Joann waltzed out. She was dressed for the funeral, even though she never knew Thomas J. No one knew Thomas J like I did. No one tried to.

I haven't been back to the writing class since that day. The last time I tried I only reached as far as the doors of the school building. I feel awkward every time I think of Mr. Bixler. Today though I know I need to do this for Thomas J as well as for me. Today I am going to ride my bike over to the school, park it at the bottom of the steps and march up them, into the building and I won't stop until I am standing in front of that reading my poem for Thomas J.

Shelly says I'm so brave the way I am dealing with his death. I don't feel brave right now. Not at all. I wish Thomas J were here to help me. He would ride with me to the school and he would wait for me, I know he would. He always came to the doctor's surgery whenever I thought something was wrong with my prostate or I could feel the chicken bone that I swore was lodged in my throat. I know he would have been there the day I thought I felt the bee stings.

It won't be the same, but maybe Judy will ride with me to school and wait for me while I read my poem. Judy and I are really good friends. She is so different now that she doesn't associate with those girls who teased Thomas J and me. I don't what happened between her and those girls that made her stop being friends with them. Maybe it was because of me or maybe she found out they only liked her because her dad owned a movie theatre. Now we are going to be in the same homeroom at Junior High. I wonder if Thomas J would be in my homeroom, too if he was here. School sure is going to be weird without him.


	3. Poem for Thomas J

I am standing in front of an adult writing class, reading my poem for Thomas J. I am nervous especially knowing that three feet away, Mr Bixler is watching me like a hawk. I see Joann is there and I momentarily freeze. I'm sure they think it's because of Thomas J that I falter and maybe that's a big part of it, but it's really because of _her_ and _him_. It's supposed to marry Mr. Bixler and live with him and not my dad, not Joann.

I wish Thomas J was here, he was the only one who knew how much I love Mr. Bixler. He would know how scared and confused I am right now. I look around the room at Justin and Rhonda and everyone else who I had pet in this class. I see them nod at me with encouragement. I look in the back and see Thomas J standing there smiling. He's here? He's really here? I look again. He is here! I am more confident as I read knowing that Thomas J really can here my poem.

Maybe God made a mistake and sent him back, knowing how much I need him here with me. I can't wait until I can hug him and tell him how much I love him and miss him. I can't wait to take him down to the river bed and swing off the willow with him again. My best friend my blood brother is back! I finish my poem and everyone applauds me. I look up and every face in the room has tears streaming down. I would cry too, but I don't want Thomas J to see me cry. Why should I, he's here! I look over to where he is standing, but he is gone. I run from the room as tears now fall. Oh, Thomas J, Why couldn't you wait so I can talk to you?


	4. Riding Bikes

I am riding bikes with Judy. It seems that's the only thing she and Thomas J would have had in common. I haven't told Judy about seeing Thomas J in the classroom, while I was reading the poem and how he vanished just as quickly as he appeared. I don't want my new friend to think I'm crazy. Would she tell people in our class if I was crazy? I didn't know but I wasn't willing to take the chance.

"Hey, look Vada! No feet!" I hear his voice behind me and I look over my shoulder to see if it's really him. There his is with his legs sticking out, a big proud grin on his face.

"Wow Thomas J! Real Evil Kenevel!" I call out to him just like old times. I am kicking myself, wondering if I have hurt him. Did I used to hurt him when I said things like that? Thomas J just smiles and continues to peddle, happily. He is standing up on his peddles and catching up to me now. He is stronger than I have ever known him to be.

"Vada, did you just say something?" Judy is looking at me weird. I realize it is she who is asking me if I have said something to her. With a shake of my head I am reassuring her that no, I definitely didn't say something. Not to her anyway. She's turned her face forward and is riding ahead. "First one home is a rotten egg!" I am letting her go, happy to just ride along with Thomas J by my side, just like old times.


	5. Under the Weeping Willow

Thomas J and I spend the afternoon together, climbing the big Willow by the water's edge. "Hey Vada, do you think I'll make a good acrobat?" He asking me as he jumps off a branch and patches onto another to break the fall. Unlike before, he does not fall. His grip is strong.

"I think you would have." I smile as I watch a grin break accross his angelic face. I do a doubletake, noticing Thomas J isn't wearing his reading glasses.

Thomas J never left home without his glasses. He was almost blind without them. The day of his funeral was the first time I have seen Thomas J without them. That day had been painful. How could the adults have taken away his glasses? He needs them to see - well I thought he did. Maybe they fixed his eyes when he was in Heaven. "Thomas J, can you see without your glasses?" I ask him as I am swinging onto the branch he is hanging off it." He lets go and lands on the ground, squarely on his feet. I study his blue-green eyes as he looks up at me. I never noticed before how pretty they are.

"Of course I can, Vada. Isn't it great?" I nod in agreement. I admit it is weird seeing him without them. I land on the ground in front of him, although not as gracefully as he did. I am sitting where I land rubbing my elbow in attempt to soothe the searing pain. Thomas J is crouching beside me with his hand on my bleeding elbow. It tingles as the bleeding stops and I stare at my best friend in amazement. He smiles and takes his hand way.

"Thomas J, do you remember the day we kissed?" I can't believe I am asking him this.

"Yes Vada," he answers. "Then I found your mood ring."

I look away and my eyes mist over. I can't let him see me cry. "Yes, Thomas, that day," I say to him. I don't think he realizes what has happened to him. I don't want to be the one to tell him the bees killed him. I look at the ring on my stone is now glowing blue. "Can I kiss you you again, Thomas I?"

Without another word from either of us, we lean in together, with our eyes closed and our lips touch. Suddenly the warmth of his lips is replaced by a cool summer breeze. Open my eyes to see that Thomas isn't there. Once again, my best friend is gone.


	6. Wedding Bell Blues

I haven't seen Thomas J since that day under the willow tree. I told Shelly about the time I spent. When I talk about him she just smiles and tells me its great to have memories. How do I tell her that they aren't just memories.

Thomas J was back wasn't he? He did ride bikes with Judy and me and climb the willow didn't he? Have I just imagined him kissing me beneath it?

I've had Alot of quiet days in my room lately. These are the times I think about him and wonder if I am going crazy seeing him again. He really was with me all of those times, I just know it. If he can come back from Heaven to visit me, why hasn't my mother? I used to think I was the one killed her. I know now that I didn't. Dad reassured me of that but does she believe it? Maybe mom thinks its my fault she's gone.

I flip the radio on and Wedding Bell Blues fills my bedroom and I lay on my bed thinking of the last time I heard it.

I search for my class picture with the heart drawn around Me." Bixler's face. I run my finger accross the faces in the front row until I find Thomas J, smiling his crooked smile as he stares at the camera. A single tear falls onto the glass frame and trickles down towards the edge.

"I miss you so much, Thomas." I am sobbing.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Expecting to see Dad or Shelly, I am surprised to see him standing there, his blond hair glistening in the sunlight.

"I'm here, Vada," he whispers. I can't help smiling as I leap up to hug him.

"You're back," I exclaim with joy.

"I never left." He reassures me.

I can hear Shelly calling me for dinner. "Coming!" I answer. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" He nods. Bounding down the stairs I bellow, "Thomas J is staying for dinner, too!"

When I reach through kitchen Dad, Shelly, uncle Phil and Gramoo are all in stunned silence. Can they see him, too?

"Vada, Thomas J is gone, sweetheart," Dad says. Shelly nudges him in the ribs.

"He's here, Dad. Can't you see him? He's right beside me." Shelly's eyes are listing up as she looks at me sadly.

I look over at Thomas J, who is confused. "Why can't they see me?" he asks.

I shrug, feeling hopeless. "I don't know."

"Vada, this isn't funny." Dad says sternly.

"I know its not. Why can't you see him?" I am crying with frustration.

"Because he's gone, Vada." Dad says.

I pull out an empty chair and Thomas J sits down at the table. I then sit in my place beside him. I don't understand it." Why am I the only one who can see Thomas J?


	7. Gramoo

Dad, Shelly and Uncle Phil are staring at me with a mixture of intrigue and horror, as Thomas and I giggle our way through dinner. "Hey Vada! Do you like seafood?" Thomas J asks with a mouthful of peas. I remember this joke. It's the one I told Shelly at the Fourth of July Barbeque.

I smile before answering his riddle, "Yeah, Thomas J." I like See food and with my own mouthful of peas I stick my tongue out at him. "See?"

"Vada, that's disgusting," my dad says, looking stern and a little green. I can't help but giggle again, as dad returns to his dinner, gingerly taking another mouthful. Shelly is chuckling to herself as she takes another bite of her steak, before winking at me. Uncle Phil is quietly chomping away at his steak, careful not to say anything to add to the drama, but I can tell he is amused.

Gramoo however begins to hum softly to herself, rocking backwards and forwards in her chair. She is staring straight at Thomas J, smiling softly. Is it possible that she can see him, too? She's reaching across the table for Thomas J's hand. "It's so lovely to have you join us, young man," she says. She's taking his hand in hers and is squeezing it. Dad drops his fork in shock. It lands on the plate with a clang.

"Vada, stop this nonsense right now!" he yells while Shelly tries to calm him down. It's no use. He is livid as he shrugs away from Shelly. "This has gone far enough! You've upset Gramoo. Is that what you want?"

I am too mad to speak. I slam my knife and fork down on my plate and I stand, pushing my chair away. "I hate you!" I cry. Tears are streaming down my cheeks. "Come on, Thomas J." He follows behind me as I storm up the stairs to my room. I don't stop until I reach my room. I slam the the door and I am now flinging myself on my bed. Thomas J watches me with sad eyes. "Why can't they see you, Thomas J?" I am screaming at him. "Why can't they see you when I can? Gramoo can see you, so why can't Dad or Shelly?" Thomas J just shrugs.

I can hear a light tapping on my door. "Vada, come out." Shelly's voice is barely audible over my sobs.

"No!" I sob.

"Well can I come in?" she asks.

"No! Go away!" I scream. I feel a little bad for yelling at Shelly. She's really nice and she's really good for my Dad, but right now I don't want to know any of them, including Shelly.

"Okay," I can hear her sigh. "I'm here when you're ready." The sound of her footsteps fade as she walks away from my door and back down the stairs.

I look around for Thomas J, but once again, he is gone. Why does he keep doing that? Why does he always disappear? I dig out War and Peace and I begin to read. For once I can lose myself in something enough to forget my sadness. I don't realize I've fallen asleep until I wake up later to the sound of Dad and Shelly's voices.

"…She's just grieving, Harry." Shelly said. "It hasn't been that long agao, when Thomas J…"

"This isn't Vada, Grieving. It's another one of her games of pretend." He retorted. His voice is shaking.

"And what if it is just pretend, what can it hurt? I don't think that's it though. Maybe she can truly see him. Gramoo obviously saw something." She said. She believes me!

"Ooh, spooky, Shelly." I can just see him rolling his eyes. "You know how Gramoo's mind wonders. I work with the dead, but I have never had anyone return. Not even Maggie came back. What makes you think they come back?"

"It wouldn't be the first time, you know." Their voices are fading in the distance as I listen to them close their bedroom door.

I roll over as fresh tears are beginning to fall. Am I imagining Thomas J when he is here? If so, why can Gramoo see him, too?


	8. White Horses in Heaven

I've decided to visit Mrs Sennet today. She told me I could visit her when ever I want, but I haven't see her since she gave me the Mood ring. Her voice was so shakey that day and I could tell she was about to cry. I had told her that my mom would take care of Thomas J and I think she found some comfort in that. I guess, like me though, she'll never stop missing him. Does Thomas go visit his mother when he disappears?

My mind is racing a mile a minute as I fetch my bike from the garage. While I'm in there I can't help remembering the day I lost my streamer. It was the same day Shelly put makeup on my face and I was trying to act like a lady should. It turned out so badly that I gave up. I had measured his head with Gramoo's criminology chart and told him he had no personality. It was the day that I had found a picture of my Mom and Dad in front of our house.

I pull the crumpled photo out of my pocket and I am staring at it remembering Thomas J. and I talking about Heaven. We didn't think much of it, then. I guess we didn't realize how soon Thomas J would wind up going there. I longed to ask him if there really were white horses in Heaven. I will if I see him again. I haven't seen him since that night at dinner. Did my Dad scare him off.

I climb on my bike and peddle out of the garage and down the street to the Sennet house. I park my bike in the front yard and I am walking up their steps, looking around in awe. Nothing has change here. It's almost like he hasn't gone. I remember meeting him here and sneaking off together to spy on Dad and Shelly at the Bingo. He was worried about his parents catching him and I had called him a bed-wetter. I think he went with me that night to stop me from calling him names. Was I really that mean to him? I knock lightly on the door and Mrs. Sennet answers. She is looking very thin and I can tell she has been crying. She is wiping her sad eyes. "Hi, Vada. It's good to see you again." She forces a smile. "Come in."


	9. Mrs Sennet

I step inside the dark Sennet home and Mrs. Sennet closes that door behind us. "Would you like some lemonade?" she asks me.

I can tell she is hoping I say yes so I nod. "Thank you, Mrs. Sennet."

"Thomas J loves – I mean – loved Lemonade." She said. Her eyes are brimming with a fresh well of tears. I follow her into the kitchen. It is not how I remember it. The dishes, usually non existent, are piled high and bread crumbs are sprinkled across the bench top in front of an old toaster. The butter is melting in the summer heat and there is a hint of it on a silver butter knife.

I take a seat on a stool and watch Mrs. Sennet clumsily pour the lemonade into a glass with shaken hands. Then she pours another for her self, before handing the first glass to me. She is now making herself comfortable on another stool. "So how have you been, Vada. You must be about to start Junior High this year, are you?" Without a clue what else to say, I nod. "Thomas J would have been in Junior this year too." I nod again. He would have been in my class. Now he will not.

"Mrs. Sennet, do ever see Thomas J?" I am blurting out, mentally kicking myself for it. A look of shock crosses her face but it turns to sadness.

She shakes her head. "I wish I could. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of him constantly." The woman begins to search for a Kleenex. She's found one and is wiping her eyes with it. "I'm sorry Vada. I'm still such a mess, now that he's gone."

"I see him sometimes." I am blurting out. Again I wonder if I am saying the right thing.

"Really? It's good to have memories, Vada. Thomas J loved you, you know. You were his best friend." I am nodding vigerously.

"I miss him, but I've seen him. He is so much better, now. His bee stings don't hurt anymore and he can see perfectly with out his glasses." I am chattering away and I don't notice Mrs. Sennet turn white. Her eyes are wide and she is stunned.

"He's gone Vada. I wish we could see him, but he's gone." So she can't see him either.

"I wish you could see me, Mom." Thomas J's voice is heard suddenly. "Vada, why can't she see me?"

"I don't know, Thomas J." Mrs. Sennet is distraught.

"Get out!" she is crying. I stand up, stunned. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs Sennet," I say, realizing I've upset her too much.

"Get out!" she screams again and I bolt through the front hall and out to my bike. I am crying as I kick the stand away and begin to peddle furiously. Where can I co? I can't go home, like this. My dad will be mad and Shelly will worry. So I go to the only place I find comfort.


	10. By the Brook

As I flee the Sennet house, I realize Thomas J is back by my side again. Does he think it's a game, appearing and disappearing when he chooses to? He was at his mother's wasn't he? Why didn't he show himself to her? Why just me? He saw how upset she was!

I am sobbing on the pier beside the weeping willow. My tears dropping into the calm rippling water. I remember when we became blood brothers on this very pier, the day we went fishing and I couldn't bear to see the fish die. I hated death, even then. I hate it still, even more since it took Thomas J. Why do kids get taken, while the old, like Gramoo suffer, waiting to be taken?

Thomas J gently took the fish off the hook after I had screamed it him not to kill the fish. He had dropped the now limp fish back into the river. "Did it get away?" I had asked him and he nodded, not looking at me.

"He got away," he had said, in that tone he always used when he was lying.

"I was trying to protect you, you know." Thomas J's small voice broke into my thoughts. "I didn't want to see you cry. You see death all the time, when they wheel them into your Dad's house and I know it scares you."

I am wiping my tears away with the back of my arm. Thomas J always thought of me, even when I wasn't thinking of him. He thought of me the day we went to the doctor's surgery and the receptionist had given him a cool water gun. He had made sure I would get one to.

"It doesn't scare me so much anymore. It just makes me sad." When I look into Thomas J's eyes I can tell he understands. Why can't anyone else? Shelly tries but I can tell she doesn't.

"Thomas J, why can't your Mom see you?" I ask him. He just shakes his head.

"I wish I knew."

We sit by the brook in silence until the sun goes down and its time to go home. I am starving, but the thought of eating with the Sultonfusses again made my stomach churn, remembering how the last one went. When I get home, I'm going straight to my room. Maybe later I'll sneak downstairs and make myself a Peanut-butter and Jelly sandwich.


	11. Yelling Match

As soon as I walk through my front door, I see Dad and Shelly there waiting for me and I know there's no chance of sneaking up to my room. Dad's face is red and I can tell he is livid.

"Why did you have to upset Mrs. Sennet, like that? Hasn't she been through enough?" There he goes again, worrying about everyone else's pain and ignoring mine. I had gone there to talk to her, not upset her. How was I to know she can't see Thomas J, like I can? Can everyone who can see Thomas J, please raise their right hand?

I told Dad my intentions of visiting Mrs. Sennet – well tried to, but he continued to yell at me until I am standing in the front hall in tears. I can't be bothered holding them, not for the sake of hiding my pain from the one person who is supposed to care about me the most. Who am I kidding? He doesn't care at all. I bet he blames me for my mother's death even though he told me different. I bet he wishes it was me who died, not his Maggie.

I don't have the strength to pretend I'm okay, so I let my tears fall in a stream. I am sobbing uncontrollably, while my Dad continues to tear strips off of me, oblivious to the obvious state I am in. Shelly, whose face creased with concern, tries to comfort me, but I shrug her away. It's not her comfort I want. I want my Dad to tell me I'm not crazy for seeing my dead best friend, when no one else can, and that everything will be alright.

His harsh words, his angry tone and Shelly's attempts to console me all become too much. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream, dodging the pair of them and dashing up the stairs.

"Vada! Come back here!" My Dad is shouting at me, but I am beyond caring. I slam my door, turn my radio up to full volume and fling myself onto my bed. Wedding Bell Blues is playing and I let the lyrics seep into my mind, while my tears continue to fall.


	12. A Talk With Shelly

_Stick with me, this one's almost finsished. Don't be sad. I'll write another story, when I get more ideas._

* * *

Shelly is rapping on my door "Please let me in! Vada, open the door!" Her voice is wavering. Is she crying? It doesn't matter. I don't want her help.

"Go Away!" I yell, but this time she is persistent. She raps on the door again.

"Come on, Vada! Please let me talk to you!" I can hear my Dad yelling something about me being stubborn, from downstairs. "You shouldn't have yelled at her! She needs help, Harry! Can't you see she's upset?" I can't deny Shelly does care, but I'm still not going to let her in. "Vada, if it means anything to you, I believe you!"

This stuns me into silence. She believes me? Someone believes me? It's not Dad, but Shelly can always convince Dad of anything! Maybe she can help me convince Dad that I really can see Thomas J. I stand and walk over to the door. I've barely opened it and Shelly is rushing in, enveloping me in one of her bear-hugs. She's not letting go, and at this point, I don't care. I am glad someone, even if its not Dad, cares enough to help me. I am sobbing.

Shelly is combing her fingers through my hair, "Its okay. Just let it out. Cry as much as you need to. I'm here." I remain there for a few minutes but then I pull away.

"Why doesn't my Dad care?" I ask Shelly.

"He does, Vada. He just doesn't know how to show it. He doesn't know how to help," Shelly explains.

"He could, not yell at me, for a start." I say. I've gone from openly sobbing to sullen, my eyes drying up rapidly. "He could listen to me for a change. He could take my side for a change."

"It's not about sides, Vada. You upset Mrs. Sennet, today." She is not angry and I am relieved.

"I know I did, but I didn't mean to. I was just –," I began.

"I know you didn't mean to. You were just crying out for help, or a bit understanding from someone who misses Thomas J as much as you do, if not more." Shelly continued. She was right. That was what I was looking for. "It's okay to see someone, after they have passed. You aren't crazy. I hope you know that."

My eyes widen. "I'm not?"

"Of course not, but please, Vada, don't be upset with people who can't see Thomas J, also," Shelly begged. "Some people like your Dad and Mrs. Sennet just don't believe enough to see for themselves, no matter how much they want to. Their minds are clouded too much by logic."

That doesn't make sense to me. Why can't people just believe? I ask Shelly this.

She shakes her head sadly. "When people grow adults, too much stuff happens and they just can't."

If getting older means losing Thomas J, I don't want to grow up.


	13. Letting Go

Well w've got there at last. I've loved the movie _My Girl_, since I was a little girl and have not grown out of it as an adult - why should I? In saying that, I loved writing this little fic, especially because the film had left so much unresolved. I feel a sense of accomplishment from finishing this story, but I'm a little sad, too, that **this is the final chapter**. I really enjoyed it, so much.

To those who have stuck with me, from the beginning, **thank you**. Please leave a **review**, as I love constructive feedback from readers. If you have or are a staff member of a **Community, please add my fic to it**, so others can enjoy it as much as you did.

I have **other stories** on here, too. Please go to my **profile** to find fics based on _Harry Potter, Babysitter's Club, Gilmore Girls_ and a _HP/Gilmore_ Crossover.

* * *

After Shelly leaves Thomas J reminds me that he is there. I am angry. I'm angry that he does not show himself to others. I am angry that he let me upset his mother by telling her I miss him. I am angry that he lets me get in trouble with my Dad and doesn't reveal himself to save my pain. Most of all, I'm angry that he disappears all the time, making me wonder if I'm crazy.

Shelly says I'm not and I think she believes it. I know now she believes me. I have to admit it. I'm glad that if he has to marry someone that he chose Shelly. I know she's not my Mom, but she'll always be there for me as a friend and that is enough for me.

"Thomas, how long are you here for?" I ask him. I'm still angry at him, but I let a little of it subside.

"As long as you need me," he simply answers.

"What if I said I didn't need you anymore?" It wasn't that I don't need him anymore. I just don't want people to think I'm weird when I talk to him. If Dad thinks I'm strange, I can imagine what people at school will think of me, walking through the halls talking to someone only I can see. They already think I'm weird. Judy thinks I'm weird, I know she does. She, like the rest of them doesn't understand my life, living in a funeral home and having a Dad like mine. It doesn't help that I'm the girl who used to conduct guided tours of my house for a dollar. There wasn't a single kid in the neighbourhood who didn't run screaming from the house when they saw Gramoo. Thomas J's presence would only make things worse.

Thomas J looked at me sadly, although his eyes challenged me. "Vada, I wouldn't believe you." I stared at my feet. There is no fooling Thomas J. Just like always he sees right through me. "But I promise I'll make myself scarce when you start Junior High. I never want to bring you pain, Vada."

What can I say? "you never did"? That would be a lie, well sort of, but it has been comforting to have him by my side, like he never left. I guess it's kind of selfish to keep him here, when he could be in Heaven, happily riding white horses, eating marshmallows and never getting picked last. I never appreciated him when he was alive and I haven't been very appreciative him, since he's been back. I need him, I know, but Heaven needs him more. I said all this to Thomas J. It felt good to finally get to say the things I should've, before.

I finally find the courage to look at him. He is fading. "Vada, I think its time for me to go, now." All I can do is nod.

"Thomas J, will you be there, when it's my time?" Surprisingly, I am not crying anymore.

"Of course," he answers, with a smile. "No matter what."

Then just like when we were under the tree, I close my eyes and he kisses me. When I open my eyes, he is gone, this time for good. I am not sad anymore, really, I'm not. For the first time, I'm ready to move forward and embrace life and when it is my time, death.

* * *

******The End******


End file.
